iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Massey
Roland Massey is the first son of Lord Arthur Massey and is currently lord of Stonedance Appearance and Character Roland is a small, well-built man, with short blonde hair and goatee. His face is round, with decent features and fascinating, emerald eyes. His movements are rapid, unpredictible and often distressing to his peers History Roland was born as first child of lord Arthur of Stonedance and his wife Gaelena, whom brought to Westeros from his voyage to Slaver's Bay. Arthur was very industrious lord and acquired notable wealth thanks to his expeditions to Essos. His love to his wife was unparalleled in annals of Massey family, but unfortunately unrequited, as lady Galeana quickly became homesick. What kept her from returning was birth of their second child, Arleta, beautiful silver-haired girl that much resembled queen Daenerys in her youth. Young heir to Stonedance was raised with much love and attention. His favorite though was uncle Faramund, notable tourney knight, but also reckless womanizer. Roland's companions during early years were his cousin Hamelin Storm (son of Faramund and some wench from Tarth) and Arthur's ward Tommen, scion of very minor knightly house in Crownlands. Young Roland was robust and energetic kind with genuine charisma, well-liked by his peers. Roland's happy childhood unfortunately came to an end in 356. During fight with his friends his head was stuck by blunt weapon, which left young lord in coma. he awakened two months later, unable to speak and severely weakened. Isolated from his peers, he surrounded himself only with close friends, most notably clever Tommen Blackberry, who became his closes confidante. Although no longer charismatic leader of playground, Roland remained playful and optimistic child, though now he more often played with books than swords. Her son's muteness though left lady Gealena depressed. Unable to adept in Westeros, she wanted to return to Elyria with Arleta, but lord Arthur fiercely opposed. He folded only after five years of constant pestering, when Roland finally reached adulthood. But tragedy stuck, as Gaelena and Arleta were presumably slain by Ironborn raiders en route. Some say, that after hearing those news lord Arthur lost his mind and left to invade Iron Isles by himself. But truth is, he never lost hope that his wife and daughter were still alive. For year he wandered seas and ports searching for them, only to finally discover the harsh truth from raiders themselves. Enraged, lord Arthur managed to sink Ironborn ship, but heavily wounded, he died only two weeks later in Volantis. This events left Roland as lord of Stonedance. Many said he took those tragedies surprisingly well, as his reign started well. But his friends knew that something changed. Roland almost completely abandoned his social life, engulfing himself in work. He suddenly became a womanizer, bedding his female servants in order to fill void left by his sister. Though over years his condition improved, he still trusts only few, mostly his friend Tommen, now castellan in Stonedance, Timeline * 343 AC: Roland is born to lord Arthur and lady Gaelena in Stonedance * 356 AC: Injured in fighting, Roland loses his ability to speak * 361 AC: Roland's mother and sister are slain en-route to Elyria * 362 AC: After his father's death, Roland becomes lord of Stonedance Recent Events Family * His parents, ARTHUR Massey, lord of Stonedance (311-362) + lady GAELENA of Elyria (318-361) ** Lord ROLAND Massey (343-) ** His sister, ARLETA Massey (349-361) * His uncle, FARAMUND Massey, (313-357) ** His bastard cousin, HAMELIN Storm (339-) ** His bastard cousin, JEYNE Storm, septa in Tarth (341-) Category:Crownlander Category:House Massey